villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
The Bakshi Bunch
, Blackwolf and, Saruman)]]The Bakshi Bunch is the faction, composed by characters who were first animated by the director and producer, Ralph Bakshi. The group plays a significant role in Heroes Vs Villains War. Members Heroes Vs Villains War Members in the Alliance * Blackwolf (Leader of the faction) ** Blackwolf's Army (Army of Blackwolf) *** Mutants (Soldiers of Blackwolf) **** Larry the Lizard (Member of the faction) **** Skull Minions (Possibly, Members of the faction) **** Max and Fritz (Members of the faction) **** Necron 99 (Former Member, Fall under the control of the Heroes) ** The Nazis (Audio Footage only, shown by a projector of Blackwolf) *** Adolf Hitler (Audio Footage only, shown by a projector of Blackwolf) *** Nazi Soldiers (Audio Footage only, shown by a projector of Blackwolf) * Nekron (Former Member, Killed by Denahi) ** Nekron's Army (Army of the faction) *** Queen Juliana (Mother of Nekron, Former Member, Fallen to her Demise) *** Sub-Humans (Savage Warriors of Nekron, Former Members, Killed numerous times by the heroes) **** Sergeant Quartermaine (Top Subhuman, Elite Soldier, and Captain of the Subhumans) **** Shorthair (Elite Soldier) **** Frinko (Elite Soldier) **** Treeman (Elite Soldier) **** Vineclimber (Elite Soldier) **** Mertock (Elite Soldier) **** Frinko (Elite Soldier) *** Glaciers (Living Mountains of Nekron, Former Members, Crumbled in the aftermath of the Battle at Nekron's castle) * Saruman (Member of the faction) ** Saruman's Army (Army of the faction) *** Orcs (Members of the faction) *** Uruk-Hai (Members of the faction) **** Grishnákh (Elite Soldier) **** Uglúk (Elite Soldier) *** The Nazgûl (Members of the faction) **** The Witch-King of Angmar (Leader of the Nazgûl) Outside Members * Sauron (Perished prior to the events of the war, but his spirit still lives at the One-Ring. He corrupts Taran, when the boy takes the One-Ring for himself) Non Disney Heroes Vs Villains War * Blackwolf (Leader of the faction) ** Blackwolf's Mutant Army (Mutants of Blackwolf and Members of the faction) *** Necron 99 (Former Member, Fall under the control of the Heroes) * Nekron (Member of the faction) ** Subhumans (Savage Warriors of Nekron and Members of the faction) * Saruman (Member of the faction) Heroes Vs Villains War Begginings It is unknown how the three sorcerers came in contact with each other and form the faction, known as the Bakshi Bunch. The only thing that is known is that Doctor Facilier spots a group of dark sorcerers who were quite potential for his master growing army, the Horned King, of course. The voodoo sorcerer offers to the faction a place in the Horned King's castle, the Bakshi Bunch members agreed to his offer and set off to the Horned King's castle and declare their loyalties to the lich king. Victory and Loss Wanting to weaken the heroes powers, Blackwolf sends his general, Necron 99 to scout for the Horned King, killing as many heroes as he can. Although Necron fails in his fight with Robin Hood and Peter Pan, he manages to shot down the President, before he was taken down by Merlin's magic. The fight was observed by Larry, who rushed to the Horned King's main chamber and reports to Blackwolf the success of Necron 99 against the President. Later, Rothbart brings on the Horned King, Hen Wen, a pig able to tell the whereabouts of the Black Cauldron, the source of the Horned King's power. Unfortunately, before they were about to use Hen Wen for finding the Black Cauldron, Odette storms in and frees Hen Wen from the Horned King's claws, and then she makes a quick escape from the Horned King's castle, much to the dismay of every member of the Horned King's faction. Vs The Royal Council When Clavious, one oh the Horned King's allies, captured the Genie and forced him to tell where the Black Cauldron is, the Genie foretold that it was residing inside King Stephan's castle. Immediately, the Horned King and his allies set off to the castle to claim the Black Cauldron for themselves. At their arrival, many of the Horned King's forces were dealing with many kings and sultans. For the Bakshi Bunch, victory was assured as Nekron succesfully dispatches Sir Ector from the fight and as Blackwolf easily captures the Emperor of China and Kashekim Dedakh, the King of Atlantis and as Saruman casts a powefull spell at King Stephan and King Humbert, that put the two kings into an enchanted sleep. As for the rest of the Horned King's forces, they manage to capture the remain kings and send them as new prisoners, while they retrieve the Black Cauldron from King's Stephan's castle and put it to the Horned King's castle for their dark goals. More Imprisoners Later, Maleficent sends to the Horned King, new heroes captured by the dark fairy and her forces, as she brought Robin Hood, Peter Pan and Elinore before the Horned King. The lich king decides to sentence them to death and leaves their execution by the Bakshi Bunch's members and one of his henchmen, Madam Mim. While they were prepared to execute the heroes, the Bakshi Bunch's members were caught off guard, when other heroes step in to save their friends. One hero throws an axe at one subhuman of Nekron across his chest, killing him. Then, one mutant of Blackwolf attacks at the heroes, only to be stopped by the Lost Boys. Again the subhumans of Nekron charge at the heroes, but his time they were stopped by Tinker Bell. With the low defenses of the Bakshi Bunch, the heroes manage to free their friends. Furiously, Blackwolf calls upon the rest of his army. However, Peter Pan, Robin Hood and Lady Kluck easily knock off both the mutants and the subhumans. Meanwhile, Nekron confronts Taran and challenges him to a combat. While Nekron, proves enough as he easily knock off Taran with his abilities, Taran, possesed by the One-Ring's powers, slashed Nekron's chest, leaving a bloody mark on it. With the rest forces of the Bakshi Bunch defeated, the heroes make their escape from the Horned King's castle. Meanwhile, in the gates of the Horned King's castle, Max, who was guarding the entrance of the castle, looks in horror the death of his friend, Fritz. At all the costs to bring him back to life, the hopeless Max blames the war for killing his only friend. But in fact, it was revealed that Fritz was only unconsious and awakes just as Max was expressing his violence. Max then warns his friend about not shocking him again. Unfortunately, Tinker Bell, while she was escaping the Horned King's castle, she killed Friz in revenge for capturing her friend, Peter Pan. Max then looks at the dead corpse of his friend, just as again he was blaming everything that killed Fritz. At the same time some of Nekron's subhumans were guarding the etrance just like Max and Fritz, but they were deposed by Lady Kluck. The Bakshi Bunch's members look in frustration as they witness the escape of the freed heroes from the Horned King's castle. Expanding the Horned King's Territory As the war continues, the Horned King sends his forces, including the Bakshi Bunch, to scout the terrain to make sure that none of the heroes will pass his territory. Meanwhile, in one of the chambers of the Horned King's castle, the ice lord, Nekron, was resting, until his mother, Queen Juliana, approaches her son. Juliana claims that her son is not powerfull as he should be. Wanting to make her son a surprise gift, Juliana sends secretly some of Nekron's subhumans on a quest to find a bride for Nekron. They succeed as they brought to Juliana, the heroiness, Pocahontas, to the Horned King's domain. However to her shock, Nekron refuses the offer of mating the native princess and threatens his mother that he would kill her if she will brought another bride for him. Combinig Forces As the war reaches it's final events, Maleficent proposes an alliance with the Horned King and his allies so that they will finish off the heroes actions, starting with the elimination of the two composed factions between Aladdin's and Garret's friends. Interested in her offer, the Horned King and his allies agreed as they combined their forces with Maleficent's. As Maleficent leaves from the Horned King's castle, Blackwolf assembles his forces, including his mutant army, Nekron, Queen Juliana, the Subhumans and Saruman's Army, included the Orcs, the Uruk-Hai, and possibly the Nazgûl, and announces his plan of world domination over the universe, as the Bakshi Bunch's members look in interest in his speech. Some of the Bakshi Bunch's lieutenants cooperate with Maleficent as they attacked Garret's group. When King Haggard fights, successfully, the hero, John Smith, he calls upon one Subhuman of Nekron to imprison him to the Horned King's castle. In the fray of the battle, Nekron was encounter by one of his old victims, Denahi. While the hero nearly attempts to kill the ice lord, Nekron uses his telekinetic abilities to keep his foe away from him. As the fight was in progress, the mutants of Blackwolf interfer only to discover, that their previous captain, Necron 99, now named Peace, was standing in their way. Things were getting confused as Taran, accidentally killed Peace, while he was possessed by the One-Ring's powers. While both heroes and villains were shocked about his actions, the mutants used their opportunity to capture Elinore and chained her again back to the Horned King's castle. Unleashing Chaos With the armies of Blackwolf getting stronger, the wizard tests his growing army by attacking a village, inhabited by Elves and other other animal beings. The wizard begins his assault by sending his first linestraw of his army, the mutants, into charging right to the village. Then, Blackwolf activates a projector, which he had found during the war, containing the footages of the Nazi soldiers and their leader, Adolf Hitler, from the events of the World War II. This demonstration frightens the inhabitants of the village, giving time for the armies to invade the village. The scene, which was followed, is described as a holocaust as many heroes were killed and slaughtered by the Mutants, the Subhumans and the Orcs. Permission to Execute Later, Nekron and Queen Juliana persuade the Horned King, asking him to execute the heroes in his castle, on the Ice Peak. Accompanied by Saruman and several other members of the Horned King's faction, the two of them take the prisoners to the Ice Peak, where there they would decide their final judgement. Losing the One-Ring Betweem those events, a Nazgul horseman manages to track down the current possessor of the One-Ring, that Saruman is after too, now under the hands of the yong teen boy, Taran. It is not long enough, that Taran escapes from the Nazgul's wrath. The Battle at Nekron's Castle Meanwhile, in the Ice Peak, before the Bakshi Bunch would execute the heroes, a large group of freed heroes, led by Garrett, invade the fortress, taking the Sub-humans by surprise. Upon reaching the gates of the Ice Peak, a Sub-human alerts his other comrades to fight off the intruders. Despite their overgrown number, the Sub-humans are no match against Robin Hood, Skippy, the Beast and Peter Pan. Elsewhere, Saruman spots the victorious Robin Hood and Eilonwy in his watch. He, thus, orders their elimination by the Orcs and the Uruk-Hai. Though, they lose Robin Hood, the monsters manage to corner Eilonwy and threaten to kill her. However, before they could do so, the determined and encouraged, Taran defends Eilonwy by slaughtering some Orcs and Uruk-Hai. Saruman then convinces the young boy to take the One-Ring for himself, promising that he wouldn't hurt them. In response, Taran opens the water store of the Ice Peak, sweeping away most of Saruman's army. Taran then makes his way to deal with Saruman, only for the wizard to blast him away. He, then, uses his magic to teleport from Nekron's kingdom, to parts unknown. Losing both his allies and his prisoners, Nekron unleashes his fury, by rampaging all he would found in his path. The chaos, that eventually follows, manages to separate some of the heroes from their friends. Even more, during the rampage, Pocahontas, still a prisoned of Nekron, manages to escape from Queen Juliana, and meet with John Smith. Juliana, however, has other plans, and captures once again Pocahontas, though she loses her in the process, thanks to Pocahontas' friend, Meeko. Meanwhile, the maniacally ice lord reaches the peak of his fortress and destroys several glaciers, hoping that it would frighten off the heroes. However, he does not notice the Beast's arrival in the peak of the Ice Peak, challenging Nekron to a death battle. Armed with a sword, Nekron does his best to keep the hero away, eventually pushing him with a telekinetic grip away. Before he can strike the final blow to the Beast, however, another hero emerges from the shadows, as Denahi makes his way to the top of the fortress to kill his scorn enemy. While focusing on his previous victim, Nekron does not notice the Beast's counterattack, as he manages to hold him in a place. Juliana then makes her way to the peak of the fortress, for the purpose to aid Nekron in his battle, only to witness her son threatened by both the Beast and Denahi. While Juliana screams in agony, Denahi takes his dagger and stabs Nekron in the chest, killing the ice lord for good. During the aftermath, Nekron's castle begins to crumble, forcing the heroes to escape from the destruction that follows. As for Nekron and Juliana, they are burned alive by the castle's foundations. Non Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Joining a Malicious Faction In this war, somehow and sometime before the war, Blackwolf forms the society of the Bakshi Bunch, with followers, Nekron, Saruman and their forces. During the events of the war, the evil sorcerer, Rothbart finds the faction and proposes them an alliance with his master, Lord Maliss. The trio agree and set off the castle of Lord Maliss where they were greeted by Maliss and his allies. Gallery: Heroes Vs Villains War Main Members: Blackwolf.jpg|Blackwolf (Mutant Wizard, former lieutenant, and former leader of the Bakshi Bunch, joined forces with the Horned King to expand his territories, ended his faction after battle at Icepeak Castle, joined forces with Tyler, shot dead by John Smith in battle of the Holy Land) Wizards22.jpg|Blackwolf's Army (Blackwolf's primary army, most slain in various battles) Firenice-necron.jpg|Nekron (Lord of Icepeak, co-leader of the Bakshi Bunch and former ally of the Horned King, slain by Denahi and the Beast in battle at Icepeak Castle) Queen Juliana.jpg|Queen Juliana (Mother of Nekron, co-leader of the Bakshi Bunch and former ally of the Horned King, fell to her death in Battle at Icepeak Castle) Nekron's Army.png|Nekron's Army (Nekron's primary army, most slain in battles at Icepeak Castle and the Native Lands respectively) LOTR78 Saruman.jpg|Saruman (Istari Wizard, co-leader of the Bakshi Bunch, and former ally of the Horned King, abandoned services after the battle at Icepeak Castle, joined forces with Yzma, Madam Mim, Clavious, Zelda, and the mysterious hooden stranger, teleported to the Live-Action universe) Saruman's Army (Animated).jpg|Saruman's Army (Saruman's primary army, most slain in battles at Icepeak and at Horned King's Castles respectively) Henchmen/Minions: Blackwolf's Army: Mutants.jpg|Blackwolf's Mutants (Blackwolf's primary soldiers, most slain or taken out by the hero forces in various battles) Necron 99.jpg|Necron 99 (Former assassin of Blackwolf, reseted and functioned by the heroes, as a weapon against the villains, slain by accident by Taran, during battle with the forces of Maleficent and the Horned King) Necron 99's Comrades.jpg|Necron 99's Comrades (Necron 99's comrades, fate unknown after initial appearance) Necron 99's Mount.jpg|Necron 99's Mount (Former Steed of Necron 99, slain by Robin Hood) Larry Lizard.jpg|Larry the Lizard (Underling of Blackwolf, fate unknown after first war) Larry Mutant.jpg|Blackwolf's Skull Minions (Pet-sidekicks of Blackwolf, fate unknown after first war) Max and Fritz.jpg|Max and Fritz (Elite mutant soldiers of Blackwolf, While Fritz was shown dead, the whereabouts of Max are currently unknown) Adolf hitler.jpg|Adolf Hitler (Vision of Blackwolf's Projector, ceased to exist after Blackwolf's death by John Smith) Nazis Ralph Bakshi 2.jpg|The Nazis (Wizards (1977)) (Visions of Blackwolf's Projector, ceased to exist after Blackwolf's death by John Smith) Nekron's Army: Untitled3at6.png|The Subhumans (Minions of Nekron and of Queen Juliana, most slain or taken out in the battles of Icepeak Castle and the Native Lands respectively) Glaciers (Fire and Ice).jpg|The Glaciers (Minions of Nekron and of Queen Juliana, melted and destroyed after the battle at Icepeak Castle) Sergeant Quartermaine.png|Sergeant Quartermaine (Captain of the Subhumans, most likely slain) Shorthair.png|Shorthair (Elite Subhuman Soldier, most likely slain) Clubwielder.png|Clubwielder (Elite Subhuman Soldier, most likely slain) Frinko throwing an axe at Larn.png|Frinko (Elite Subhuman Soldier, most likely slain) Mertock (Fire and Ice).png|Mertock (Elite Subhuman Soldier) Treeman.png|Treeman (Elite Subhuman Soldier, most likely slain) Vineclimber.png|Vineclimber (Elite Subhuman Soldier, most likely slain) Saruman's Army: Orcs animated.jpg|The Orcs (Minions of Saruman, most slain by the hero forces in battle on the outskirts of the Horned King's citadel) Nazgul Animated 1978.jpg|The Nazgûl (Servants of Saruman, most taken out by the hero forces in the battles of Icepeak Castle and the Horned King's citadel respectively) Witch-King-of-Angmar (Ralph Bakshi).jpg|Witch-King of Angmar (Leader of the Nazgûl, and former subordinate of Saruman and the Horned King, washed away from the battlefield in the battle at Icepeak Castle) Uruk-Hai Animated.jpg|The Uruk-Hai (Former Minions of Saruman, slain in battle at the Horned King's castle) Grishnkh-the-lord-of-the-rings-2.43.jpg|Grishnákh (Elite Guard and captain of Saruman's Uruk-Hai Army, slain in battle with the King) UGLUK.png|Uglúk (Elite Guard of Saruman's Uruk-Hai Army, most likely slain, during the siege at the Horned King's castle) Grima the Wormtongue Animated.jpg Outside Members: Sauron Ralph Bakshi Animated.jpg|Sauron (Outside player of the war, controlling Taran, through the One Ring, menace undone, after the Battle at Icepeak Castle, where Taran delivered the One-Ring to Frodo) Category:Factions Category:Team Villains Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:The Bakshi Bunch Category:The Horned King's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Sorcerer Category:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Lord Maliss' Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War